


The Gaydar Game

by Sugden_in_a_beanie



Series: Robron stuff [2]
Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: 3 years of robron, Drunk Aaron, Finn isnt dead, bartsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 18:22:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12917598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugden_in_a_beanie/pseuds/Sugden_in_a_beanie
Summary: On a night out Adam and Robert have basically disappeared leaving a bored Aaron and Finn to get drunk and hone their Gaydar skills





	The Gaydar Game

"Oh come on Aaron I'm bored" Finn complained. The two of them where in town with Adam and Robert who were currently doing god knows what leaving them two alone at the bar.

"We're not playing guess the gay or whatever" Aaron said taking a sip of his beer.

"Oh come on Aaron I need to practise I'm not as good as you" 

"This isn't football training and there's no such thing as a gaydar anyways" 

Finn scoffed "pft course there is. You knew about Robert. Robert knew about Charity" 

"Er I knew about Robert when he called me to fix his car in the middle of a layby and nothing was bloody wrong with it and he ended up snogging me. As for Charity well she's Charity rules don't apply to her do they".

Finn sighed and started drinking his beer. And tapping his fingers.  
"Ugh fine!"

Aaron finally gave in turning in his chair, back resting on the bar.

"Wait really?!" Finn grinned.

" Yes really I think them two Muppets probably got lost or distracted on thier way to the loos" 

And so they started people watching and they also ordered a few shots which just made the game that much more entertaining. Every now and then they'd start analysing somebody to make up their mind and other times they'd look at each other and just know and burst out laughing. 

They were still snickering and in the middle of ordering another round of shots (god they were gonna be wasted by the time the other two finally showed up) when a guy approached them.  
It was a guy they'd called out as being straight. 

Finn and Aaron shared a confused look. They started looking even more confused when the guy started flirting and then offered to pay for the shots and bottle of beers that was sat in front of them. 

"We're good thanks mate" Aaron said handing over a ten pound note. 

"Well how bout I buy the next round then?" The guy offers flashing them a smile.

A pretty drunk Finn leaned over "I think we need more practise".

"Well it's not like it's an exact science is it?" an also just as drunk Aaron replied. 

"So what do you say? My round next?" The guy asked again.  
Before Aaron could say anything Finn was accepting in his behalf. The guy smiled and turned nodding for them to follow.

"What you playing at mate?"

Finn smiled "free drinks" 

"And what about when he wants soemthing extra for all those free drinks?" Aaron asked

"Well with any luck your husband will be back by then" Finn said.  
And so they sat with this man and they drank and because of the amount they were drinking it wasn't awkward they just drank and laughed, totally forgetting that Adam and Robert had been missing for nearly and hour. 

"Oh aye what's going on here?" Calm a voice interrupting a joke Finn was totally failing at telling. 

They both looked up and so did the man who was supplying them with alcohol. He'd told them his name but they didn't have the brain capacity to remember it. 

There stood Robert and Adam. Adam holding a kebab and Robert glaring at the guy who was sitting fat too close to his husband for his liking.

Aaron being drunk noticed the most important thing first "you have a kebab" he stated "where's ours?" 

"Friends of yours?" Barry asked. Or his name might have been Benny? Terry? Gary? Soemthing ending in Y? Or was it Michael?

"Husband" Robert said smugly. 

And there was the end of the free drinks. What ever his name was looked pissed and this just made Finn and Aaron burst into laughter all over again.

"How much of you two had to drink?" Adam asked.

"We got that one so wrong" Finn sputtered.

"What you on about?" Rob asked very amused. Aarons flushed cheek and dimpled smile made his heart beat about a million times faster.

"We were playing the gaydar game obviously" Aaron slurred. 

"Again guys seriously?" Adam said. They both shrugged.

" You mean you've done this before?" Robert asked smiling.

Once again the only reply coming from Aaron and Finn was laughter. 

"Ok maybe it's time to get you two home" Robert suggested.

" What? No!" Finn complained. 

"We don't want to go home. We want a kebab" Aaron said.

"And to keep playing" 

Aaron nodded along to Finn "and to keep playing" he agreed.

And so the four of them sat in the middle of some random kebab shop in the middle of Leeds at 1am trying to decide whether or not the passers by where gay or not. 

Because why not?

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what this was but this was very much inspired by that scene in the hospital.  
> Also yes I'm still in denial over Finns death and so in my robron world him and Aaron are actually quite good friends.


End file.
